La Cueva
by Itziwitzi-Black
Summary: Cada lugar en el que habia un Horrocrux significaba algo para Voldemort. ¿porque eligio aquella cueva?¿que fue lo que les hiso Tom Ryddle a Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop?


**Los personajes y lugares que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen, unicamente la historia.**

* * *

El pequeño Tom Ryddle se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la horrible sala del orfanato de Londres en el que vivía, frente a él una serie de pequeños objetos se encontraban dispersos, Tom miraba fijamente uno en especial, una pequeña serpiente de barro, como concentrándose en un problema complicado, de pronto la figurilla cobro vida, cambio de la posición en la que estaba para acercarse a Tom y enrollarse en su muñeca. El niño sonrió feliz y comenzó a hablarle a la serpiente.

Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop se dirigían a la sala del orfanato para poder ver un momento la televisión cuando escucharon un ruido extraño, parecía que alguien silbaba de manera tétrica, cuando entraron a la sala encontraron al extraño y loco Tom Ryddle jugando con algo en el piso de la sala, ambos se miraron y sin poder resistir la tentación comenzaron a meterse con él.

-Mira Amy- comenzó Dennis- un mono escapo de algún laboratorio, a no espera es Tom- el otro chico al verse sorprendido perdió la concentración y la serpiente se quedo inmóvil de nuevo

-¿Qué haces Ryddle?, ¿reflexionas sobre lo extraño que eres?- continuo Amy

-O quizá estas planeando unirte a algún circo de fenómenos- termino Dennis

-Cállense-les espeto Tom

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te dejemos practicar tu acto para el circo?-

-¿y Qué eran esos extraños silbidos? ¿El lenguaje de tu planeta natal?-

-¡Que se callen!- grito Tom parándose y mirándolos de manera amenazante

-¡Ryddle, Benson, Bishop!, ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?- dijo la señora Cole que pasaba por ahí justo en esos momentos.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-No lo sabemos Señora- contesto Amy

-Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí y Tom comenzó a gritarnos- dijo a su vez Dennis

-Muy bien, Ryddle esta noche te irás a la cama sin cenar- Tom ni siquiera intento replicar, sabía que si decía la verdad los otros dos niños lo acusarían de mentiroso, estaba acostumbrado a que los otros niños le echaran la culpa de todo, y a que la señora Cole les creyera.

La señora Cole salió de la habitación, y poco después Amy y Dennis quien al pasar "accidentalmente" piso a serpiente de barro que estaba al lado de Tom destrozándola por completo.

-UPS- dijo en su tono más falso- Nos vemos luego alíen- y tras estas palabras se fue riendo con Amy.

-Ya lo verán, ya verán todos ustedes- fue lo último que dijo Tom antes de recoger los pedazos de su juguete y salir el también del cuarto.

* * *

Era una fría mañana en la pequeña aldea costera de Heestter, los niños del orfanato "London" se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la señora Cole que daba unas pocas instrucciones antes de permitirles irse a explorar

-No lo olviden, tienen que encontrarse aquí mismo dentro de 2 horas si no quieren que los dejemos, además de que tienen terminantemente prohibido acercarse a la costa, ahora vayan.

Tras estas palabras los niños se esparcieron por el pueblo, Amy y Dennis iban juntos como siempre cuando vieron que Tom Ryddle iba en dirección a la costa.

-He, Amy mira eso- La chica volteo en la dirección que le señalaba su amigo-¿Lo seguimos?-

-No se Dennis, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Vamos Amy, es solo el fenómeno Ryddle- le contesto su amigo mientras la jalaba del brazo hacia la dirección de Ryddle.

El niño se dio cuenta enseguida de que lo estaban siguiendo, sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba hacia el acantilado, preparando mentalmente su venganza. Cuando los tres llegaron casi al borde Ryddle se volteo hacia sus perseguidores.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- comento con desdén

-Lo mismo para ti fenómeno- contesto el otro de igual manera-¿Qué planeas, hacernos un favor a todos y tirarte del acantilado?-

-De hecho planeaba bajarlo, quizá a ustedes les interese seguirme, claro, si no tienen miedo.

-Po supuesto que no, si tu puedes nosotros también, ¿No es así Amy?- la niña miro el precipicio dudosa, pero de igual manera siguió a Tom y a su amigo por abajo.

Tom iba a la cabeza bajaba con facilidad, mientras que los otros dos niños aterrados lo seguían con dificultad, tras casi media hora los tres entraron a una pequeña cueva que había abajo. Amy se pego a Dennis aterrada, quien la abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Es suficiente Ryddle, vámonos- le dijo el chico con voz temblorosa

-Esperen, vamos un poco más adentro.

-NO, vámonos, ya casi es hora de reunirnos con los demás.

-¿Tienen miedo?

-No- repuso el otro niño, y siguió caminando. No caminaron por mucho más tiempo cuando escucharon un extraño siseo, cuando voltearon hacia abajo los tres niños se vieron rodeados de serpientes de cascabel.

-_Buenos días-_ le dijo de pronto una a Tom. El chico la miro asombrado, aunque los otros dos niños no lo notaron.

-_¿Puedes hablar?- _le pregunto asombrado

-_Solo contigo-_ volteo a ver a los otros 2 niños -_¿Te molestan?_

_-Si-_ contesto Ryddle, las serpientes comenzaron a rodear a las dos pequeños.

-Ryddle, ¿que haces?- le pregunto Denis abrasando a Amy que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de habla, las serpientes se les acercaron mas mientras el otro niño reía y silbaba-¡Ryddle ya basta, detente!- las cascabel comenzaron trepar por sus piernas- ¡Ryddle detente!- grito histérico el otro niño, mientras sentía como Amy se desvanecía en sus brazos.

La señora Cole esperaba a que todos los niños regresaran al punto de reunión, cuando se cumplió la hora noto que solo faltaban 3; Ryddle, Benson y Bishop, comenzaba a preocuparse cuando media hora más tarde vio que los tres niños caminaban hacia su dirección. Los tres parecían encontrarse bien pero había algo diferente en ellos Tom lucia radiante y rodeado de un aura extraña, maldad, pensó por un momento para luego desechar esa idea, los otros dos lucían aterrados.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?- les pregunto severa. Dennis y Amy se miraron brevemente para luego voltear hacia Tom que los miraba de una manera extraña para luego contestar.

-Solo fuimos a explorar- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Muchos años después Amy Benshop y su esposo Dennis se encontraban paseando por un pequeño pueblo comprando cosas para su primer hijo quien venía en camino, cuando el cielo se oscureció y una horrible marca apareció en el cielo.

Momentos después miles de figuras con capas negras e inexpresivas mascaras blancas aparecieron de la nada, siguiendo a un hombre de capa negra, cara blanca y unos terribles ojos rojos, comenzaron a destruir el lugar y a matar a la gente sin la menor muestra de piedad o misericordia, la pareja poso su vista en el hombre que los dirigía , estaba rodeado de un aura de maldad, reia de manera cruel ante la destrucción, se estremecieron, pues esa era una risa que ninguno de los dos en toda su vida habían conseguido olvidar….

* * *

**Hola, bueno, esta es mi version de lo que paso en aquella cueva, ojala les halla gustado. Ya saben, jitomatasos, criticas, crucios, o felicitaciones en el botonsito de Review.**

**atte: Itziwitzi**


End file.
